The purpose of this contract is to provide the analytical, documentation and logistical support required by the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute to implement a national program in diseases of the heart, blood vessels, lung, and blood;sleep disorders;and blood resources. The lnstitute plans, conducts, and supports an integrated coordinated program of clinical investigations, clinical trials, demonstration and education research, and evaluation activities. AIR will furnish the NHLBI with conference, documentation, and analytical support services to assist the Institute in conducting, implementing, and evaluating its biomedical programs. Specialized expertise will be provided to assist Institute staff in conference, logistical, and planning functions;in the creation and production of scientific and other publications and communications;and in the research, collection, analysis, and reporting of information to assess the state of science related to various disease problems and to review scientific progress. Scientific working group services will include planning and logistical support required by the Institute's advisory groups, task forces, review panels, and working groups. Meetings will be planned and conducted in the most cost-effective and efficient manner. Documentation services will include technical writing, editing, publication design, graphics, and production services related to scientific meetings, workshops, and task forces as well as special publications. Documents are prepared that are scientifically accurate, written in clear language, visually attractive, and as cost-effective as possible. Analytical services will include data compilation, synthesis, analysis of NHLBI research and research training programs and activities.